


Domesticated Love and War

by filthycasuals



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi, it switches to hajime though, shuichi is the mom of the house, shuichi starts out as the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthycasuals/pseuds/filthycasuals
Summary: Shuichi gets assigned to take care of some of the ultimates until Makoto finds housing for them, which turns out to be a bad idea.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 34





	1. An Unusual Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed a formatting issue, and I'll probably be updating this relatively often. Thanks for reading.

Shuichi was sat in his apartment chair, hunched over a large pile of papers, getting to work. Life was tough for an Ultimate Detective, and the Future Foundation certainly wasn't giving him a break any time soon.  
He had wondered if it was as difficult for Kyoko as it was for him, since they shared the same ultimate talent.  
"No, I shouldn't compare myself to her." He said to himself.  
"She's the one truly deserving of the title of Ultimate Detective. I'm not even a real detective yet."  
He sighed. Thinking about things like this sure didn't lighten the workload. Only working did. He shook his head of thoughts and got back to work. As his eyes fixated on his monitor again, he noticed he had an email. He scrambled to click on it, thinking it was something important from the Future Foundation. A task that they could only trust Shuichi to do. He opened up the email and read the subject line.  
"Task from Future Foundation." Read the subject line. Confused, Shuichi kept reading.  
"I'm sorry to throw this on you so suddenly, but they have nowhere else to stay. Do you think you could take care of a few of the ultimate students while we work out living spaces for each of them? I phrased that like you had a choice, I apologize, but this is something we're kinda... forcing you to do. The ultimates you'll be taking care of are Hajime Hinata, Chiaki Nanami, Rantaro Amami, and Nagito Komaeda."  
Shuichi recalled the names. He didn't think he'd have too much trouble with the others, but he was a bit on guard after reading the name 'Nagito Komaeda.' He'd heard tales of the boy from his co-workers at Future Foundation, and they weren't exactly all good things. Already feeling a bit on edge, Shuichi decided to keep reading.  
"They'll be heading over tomorrow. Please make sure you have the proper living arrangements in place. Signed, Makoto Naegi."  
"T-Tomorrow?!" Shuichi said out loud. "There's no way-" After sitting and contemplating for what felt like hours, Shuichi scrambled out of his chair and started cleaning up the house. Luckily, he had enough rooms for each of them, but had to get out the air mattresses from the garage. He spent the entire night cleaning and making the house hospitable for 5 people at once.

Hajime's alarm clock woke him up. He tossed his arm on the alarm clock to turn it off, and checked the time. "7:00 AM... oh right, I'm going to meet everyone today."  
He climbed out of bed, putting on one of his clean white button-up shirts and green tie. After getting dressed, he brushed his hair, cleaned his teeth, and packed his bags. He'd be going to live with real ultimates, and he was excited. "I hope they don't mind that I'm just a reserve course student." He frowned, checking his phone. "Makoto said he'd be here at 7:45... where is he?" Checking his clock, he reassured himself that it was, in fact, 7:50 AM. "Maybe he's just running late. I doubt those ultimates are easy to deal with." Hajime sat there, waiting for Makoto's car to show up.  
After a few more minutes, a large limousine-looking car pulled into his driveway. The driver lowered his window, revealing that it was someone from Future Foundation. They gestured to get in the back, and Hajime nodded, walking towards the back of the car, and opening the door. He heard voices from the inside, and they became quiet when they saw him. Hajime sat down before looking at anyone, not wanting to gather attention to himself. Sure enough, everyone in the car was looking at him with curious expressions. Makoto was the first to speak.  
"Ah, Hajime. Thank you for joining us." He spoke, a small smile on his face.  
Hajime only let out a small 'yeah' before looking away. He didn't like the attention being drawn to him, and he didn't get a chance to look at the others yet. After a bit, the others started some new topic, and gathered their attention away from Hajime, giving him some room to breathe. He looked around the car, his eyes landing on the person to the left of him. She was focusing on the game in her hands, and seemed to be playing some retro game on her PS Vita. He was surprised at her efficiency at the game, getting high scores that he doubted he could get even if he dedicated hours a day to the game. Noticing her features this time, he noticed that she had bright pink hair, wearing casual clothing, and held a backpack in her lap, which he assumed held even more gaming consoles inside.  
Next, his eyes landed on a boy with light green hair and nice features. He held a calm demeanor and seemed somewhat wise, leaving Hajime to think that he was probably pretty popular with the ladies. He was adorned with piercings in certain spots, and wore quite a few bracelets and necklaces. Hajime's gaze wandered down to his hands, and saw that the boy seemingly had colored nails. He decided not to judge, though.  
Finally, his eyes rested on the last boy in the car. At first, his appearance seemed to not make sense to Hajime. He thought he was seeing things, then rubbed his eyes, looking back at the boy. His efforts were fruitless, though, as his appearance didn't change. He had big white hair with blonde ends going off in any direction. He was sickly pale, and his eyes were a cloudy green color. Hajime let his eyes travel, discovering that he boy was seriously underweight, which made him wonder if he had any sort of medical condition. The boy was utterly confusing to Hajime, only used to seeing people who look as bland as himself.  
Conversations continued in the car between Makoto, the green haired boy, and the pink haired girl. He had noticed that the white haired boy only really spoke whenever someone said anything about accomplishing a task, or mentioned the word hope. The way he talked was not only confusing to him, but also to the other patrons in the car with him. Makoto only replied with a sigh, seeming sad for some reason.  
After a while, the driver stopped the car, and walked over to the car door, letting them out. Makoto was the first one out, and they followed. He looked towards the house we'd be staying out, identifying it as a nice looking apartment building. Makoto walked towards the door, leading them to the house. When they were on the porch, he rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, someone came out. He looked disheveled and tired, as if he'd been up all night. He had black hair and wore a hat, which covered parts of his face. He let out a small hello before leading them inside. Hajime guessed that this was Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective that was to be letting them stay in his house for a while until they get situated.  
They all walked inside, and took a quick tour of the house, from the living room to the kitchen, and to the bathrooms to the bedrooms. A few hours later, everyone ended up chilling in the living room, hanging out and getting to know each other better. Nobody seemed all that interested in Hajime, though. Or so he thought.

"Having a nice time?" Said the white haired boy, walking towards him and sitting next to him on the couch. His expressions were soft and he held a tiny smile, which made Hajime's usually tense nature lift into one that could be described as soft and curious. "Yeah, it seems nice here. Much better than the house I was living in before, at least." The boy nodded, then his eyes lit up, as if he had remembered something important. "Oh, we haven't been introduced yet, have we? My name is Nagito Komaeda, I'm the Ultimate... Lucky Student." His calm demeanor turned into a sad one, which confused Hajime at first. "Ah, I'm Hajime Hinata." Nagito sat there, as if he was waiting for him to finish. When he realized that Hajime was done talking, he asked; "Oh... I see. What's your ultimate?" He looked at Hajime with curious eyes, and he suddenly began to get nervous. Would he begin to hate Hajime if he found out he had no talent? For now, he decided to play it quiet. "I'm afraid that's not something I'll tell you so easily, Nagito." He said playfully. He thought this would make Nagito upset so he'd quit asking, but instead a smile formed on his face. "Let's see... I haven't seen your name on any of the forums about the Future Foundation that I frequent... so it's either you're lying about your name, or you're just not popular online." He continued. "Oh! But I'm sure that wouldn't be the case. Your features alone are enough to make female Future Foundation fans like you!" Nagito added, thinking that would reassure Hajime that he wasn't insulting him in some way. Hajime just stared at him, confused, but let it slide. He knew that this boy would be a different kind of person, one that he had never encountered before, and he definitely wasn't mistaken. After a bit of talking, and Nagito trying to guess Hajime's talent, Shuichi walked into the room to talk to everyone about the rules of living in his house. "Uhm... okay, let's see here... right!" He grinned, remembering what he was going to say. "Makoto asked me to make sure that none of you are breaking the rules while you're living here, so... that's... what I'm here to do. First thing he told me was... Don't make a mess, please." Shuichi cleared his throat, and adjusted his hat. "Don't threaten or hurt any other ultimates, don't bother me while I'm working, listen to what I say and do it, don't set things on fire, don't do... inappropriate things with other ultimates, and don't bother the neighbors." He looked around the room nervously before heading back into his room to start back on his work. "Seems easy enough!" Nagito added. "Would those be a problem for you, Hajime?" Hajime just stared at him. "Why would they be an issue?" He added. Nagito met his gaze before responding. "Well, I was wondering if it would bother you because you're the Ultimate Arsonist or something like that. Those rules seemed awfully specific." Makoto listened to Nagito, and mumbled to himself. "Those rules are specific because they were for *you,* Nagito." Makoto took a few steps towards the door, waving everyone goodbye. A few more hours passed, and it was night time. Everyone went to their respective rooms to sleep.

Nagito couldn't sleep. Something was keeping him up. He decided to get up and get something to eat, thinking food would calm him somehow. He crawled out of bed in his underwear, deciding it would be best to at least put on some pants before heading to the living room. After he dressed himself in some pajama pants, he headed out of his room. The kitchen was somewhat empty, only really carrying enough for Shuichi's terrible diet, so it took some looking around. He looked in the bread box, thinking he'd make himself some toast. Luckily, they had some in stock, so he took a piece, heading towards the toaster. He made sure it was plugged in before putting the piece of bread in it and toasting it. While waiting on his bread to toast, he walked towards the refrigerator to get himself a glass of milk. When he turned around, he tripped on the toaster cord and fell down, hitting his head on the cold hard floor, effectively knocking him out due to his already poor health. The toaster began to malfunction and a large fire erupted from inside the toaster, setting the kitchen on fire. Hajime, who was previously asleep, was awakened by the sound and went to go check on it. When he got to the kitchen, he yelled for Shuichi and the others before reaching towards Nagito. The boy was lying there and Hajime didn't know if he was injured or not, and was currently in a massive state of panic. He pulled the boy out of the area and made sure he was still breathing. To his relief, Nagito wasn't hurt anywhere. Soon after, Shuichi and the others walked out of their rooms, freaking out, until Shuichi went to the bathroom and found the fire extinguisher, using it to take out the fire.

Everyone finally calmed down, and decided to go back to sleep. Shuichi instructed Hajime to look over Nagito for the night, just to make sure he'd be alright. Hajime agreed, and placed him in his bed, going to sleep.


	2. Just Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that taking care of Nagito is harder than it seems.

Hajime entered the bedroom, an unconscious Nagito in his arms, feeling glad that the boy was lucky enough to not get burned by the fire, even though it was so close to him.  
He carefully placed the boy down on the air mattress and covered him in the blanket, lying down next to him at a distance. He wanted to make sure he was alright in the morning, and didn't want to leave him alone for the time being. This boy was clearly dangerous, and he didn't fully trust him to be on his own. Hajime rested his head on the pillow, and decided to head to sleep, waiting for morning to come. For a moment, he thought about turning and facing the other boy, and did so. Carefully turning over in the bed as to not wake the other boy up, he turned to look at him slyly, looking over him again to make certain that there were no burn marks or bruises. Nagito's breathing was soft and steady, and the moonlight from the window shown on his face a bit, allowing Hajime a better look. He began to think about the way the other boy looked, almost adorable in a way, but made sure to shake away those thoughts. This was no time to be thinking like that when he could be injured in some way.

The sun's rays shined through the window, waking a certain lucky student from his rest. He opened his eyes lightly, still not fully awake, before closing them and turning in the bed. He didn't fully recognize Hajime sleeping before him, at least not until a few seconds have passed before his brain realized that Hajime being there wasn't normal. He quickly turned back around, eyes wide. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, and for a second, he questioned whether or not they did anything together. He decided that for now, he'd reach his arm out to touch Hajime, lightly shaking him up. Hajime let out a small grunt of annoyance before opening his eyes to stare at the white haired boy. It took him a second to process the situation, remembering what happened last night. After a few seconds of quiet staring between the two, Hajime decided to speak up. "Oh! You're awake, I guess I should explain-" For reasons unknown to Hajime, this made Nagito blush. He ignored it and continued talking. "You... fell and set the kitchen on fire last night, remember? Shuichi asked me to take care of you and make sure you were okay." After a few seconds, Nagito nodded. "A-Ah, well. Thank you, Hajime. I appreciate you taking the time to care over someone like me." He gave a small smile, but his words left Hajime feeling confused. Was he being... self deprecating? He decided to ask him. "What do you mean, someone like you?" Nagito only blinked at the question, as if it was obvious. "Someone like me? You know, I realize that I'm a burden, and I don't want to waste the time of an ultimate like you. So please, if I happen to fall or get hurt somehow, don't bother picking me up. My health should not be of importance when you have so much more to pay attention to." Nagito said this with a smile covering his lips, and Hajime felt a mixture of confusion and anger. Angry that he could think of himself like that. Nagito was an ultimate. He had infinite possibilities for his future. He was equal to everyone else in the apartment, except maybe Hajime, being a reserve course student and all. He thought about just what could make this boy think so lowly of himself. He's accomplished so much just by being here, yet why does he still think he's below other students with ultimate talents like him? Hajime wondered. "Why do you think that? You're an ultimate too, right?" Nagito looked at him, eyes seemingly darker as if he was upset. "I am, but it's not like my ultimate is anything great. I'm just the Ultimate Lucky Student. My talent isn't even predictable." He spoke calmly. Hajime just frowned. It was hard to take when he talked bad about his own talent, when Hajime didn't even have one. It was indirectly making him feel bad, in a way. "Don't say that. There's plenty of people out there who don't even have a talent. For you to have anything at all, you must truly be very lucky." Hajime said, trying to cheer him up. Nagito just looked at him again, then turned away. It looked like he was planning to stay in bed, so Hajime just decided to get up. Nagito watched as he walked away from the bed, just now realizing that he was in nothing but his underwear, suddenly feeling nervous and closing his eyes. Hajime just grabbed some clothes from the closet and closed the door, confused. If anything, he thought he might finally be understanding just what kind of person Nagito is.

Hajime headed into the living room, spotting Shuichi speaking to the green haired boy about something. He assumed that the pink haired girl was still asleep, as she seemed like the drowsy type. "Morning, Shuichi." He waved to him, and Shuichi returned the wave with a hesitant smile, before returning to the green haired boy. "So listen, Rantaro. When I'm busy with my work, I'm not going to be able to keep track of everyone, especially Nagito. Please make sure everyone stays in line for me." Shuichi asked of him. The green haired boy, who's name is supposedly Rantaro, replied with a dependable grin. "Don't worry about it, you can reply on me. Just go get some work done." Shuichi looked up at him with a smile and nodded, heading back to his room. He walked past Hajime in the hallway, then remembered something, and went back to face Hajime quickly. "Oh! Hajime, could you please look over Nagito every night from now on? I'm not sure I trust him to be by himself anymore." Shuichi let out a nervous chuckle, understanding that he's been asking a lot of Hajime recently, but hoped he'd still accept the task. "Hmm? Sure thing." Hajime replied groggily, walking over to the kitchen to fetch himself a bowl of cereal. Shuichi went back to his room to work, locking the door behind him. "So, how is he? Is he doing fine?" Rantaro asked him. "He's all good, just needed some rest I assume." He just nodded in reply. "Oh, I just realized, but I've never really asked your name. I'm Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Survivor. How about you?" He flashed Hajime a grin, and all unease Hajime felt at first suddenly melted. He must be pretty charismatic. "I'm sure you'll be disappointed, but I'm Hajime Hinata. I don't really have a talent, I'm just a reserve course student." Rantaro looked a little shocked, but hid the surprise with a grin. "Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Hajime!" He smiled, and Hajime smiled back. "You too, Rantaro." While continuing the conversation with the Ultimate Survivor, he made his cereal and set it down on the coffee table in the living room, grabbing the remote to watch something on the TV. Flicking through the channels, nothing interesting was really on except for some game shows and reality TV shows, but decided to go with the first choice.

Nagito decided to get up finally, after getting a bit more rest. He realized that his clothes were still in his room, and would have to go across the hallway in order to change. He sighed and opened the door, walking across the hall quickly, hoping nobody would see him. He reached his room and saw Hajime standing, doing something in his closet. He was confused but continued forward to see what he was doing. Upon gaining a closer look, Hajime seemed to be collecting his underwear. "U-Uhm, Hajime? W-What are you doing with my... underwear?" Hajime quickly turned around with wide eyes, facing a tomato red Nagito with his underwear in hand. "Oh! Nagito- I thought you'd still be asleep by now. Shuichi asked me to collect your clothes, so I was going to put them in a box and place them in my room. You'll be staying with me for now." He said, flustered. Nagito let out an audible 'ah' sound, ashamed at himself for assuming something so shameless of Hajime. Nagito got down on his knees and helped Hajime collect his things, and moved them into his room. Besides his clothing, he also grabbed his Go-Stone collection, a few pillows, and a blanket for comfort. After completing the move, they both let out a sigh of relief, and headed back into the living room. When they crossed into the hallway, they heard screaming coming from Shuichi's room. Confused, the two looked at Shuichi's room door. After a few seconds, Shuichi began running out at supersonic speed, yelling something incomprehensible. Rantaro saw him coming and moved into his way, causing Shuichi to run into him. Shuichi was clearly in a state of panic, and after running into his chest, looked up at Rantaro before telling him the news. "B-Byakuya of Future Foundation is coming over to inspect the apartment! There's no time to clean everything up- please help me clean!" Rantaro looked at him, and put a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down. "Shh, it'll be okay. If we just get everybody to help clean up, we can be done by the time Mr. Togami gets here. Sound good?" Shuichi thought for a moment before nodding. "Ah, good idea. But I think we should leave Nagito out of this, I don't trust his luck cycle to not mess everything up." He said, half whispering to Rantaro so that Nagito in the hallway behind him couldn't hear him. Unfortunately, he did, but didn't take offense to it, and kept the tiny grin he always kept on his face. Hajime was a little upset by this, however. "It'll be fine if Nagito helps, more hands will get it done quicker, right?" Nagito looked at Hajime appreciatively. "Not to mention, cleaning is the one thing I'm good at." Nagito let out a small chuckle, but nobody else returned it. After a bit of thinking, Shuichi reluctantly nodded, hoping it wouldn't cause any issues letting Nagito clean.

Shuichi started in the kitchen area, furiously scrubbing at the burn marks over the kitchen counter and parts of the floor. Nagito and Hajime both worked at the living room, with Nagito spraying the windows and Hajime cleaning between the couch cushions. Rantaro was in the bedrooms, making sure nothing looked out of place. Nagito continued cleaning the windows, until he accidentally dropped his spray bottle. He didn't realize the lid was lose, and when the bottle hit the ground, bouncing behind him, and Nagito turned around to pick it up. He let out a yelp as he began to trip and lean forward, racing towards the coffee table. Hajime heard him and turned to face him, running towards him to try and catch him. He was too late, however, and Nagito's fall broke the coffee table under him, glass everywhere. Hajime let out a scream for help, scared for his safety, and went to pick him up, careful not to cut himself on the glass. He lifted the boy up into his arms, and saw that the sides of Nagito's face were cut with the glass. Quickly, Hajime carried him to the bathroom to clean the cuts with alcohol. Nagito opened his eyes when the cotton swabs carrying the alcohol stung the fresh cuts on his face, and clenched his teeth tightly, whining a bit. "I'm sorry if it hurts, but I need to clean them. Please hold on." After a minute or two, Hajime reached for the first aid kit behind the bathroom mirror and pulled out some bandaids, carefully covering the cuts. Nagito was quiet during this interaction, not wanting to look Hajime in the eyes. Hajime didn't mind though, because whether or not Nagito liked it, he was going to worry over him when he got hurt. Nobody should be left alone when they're hurting this badly, and he wasn't sure why Nagito wanted to be.

Hajime and Nagito came walking out of the bathroom, and looked over at the living room again. Shuichi was having a nervous breakdown when he saw the coffee table shattered and in pieces. Rantaro was trying to calm him down and pick up the glass shards at the same time, which was beginning to become difficult for him. Hajime told Nagito to go rest in his bedroom again, and Nagito had no reason to refuse, not wanting to ruin anything again. Hajime helped Rantaro clean everything up and threw away the glass, throwing the topless coffee table in the garage. They both went back to the living room, and Rantaro went back to trying to calm down Shuichi, thanking Hajime for helping him clean up. The pink haired girl walked into the living room amongst the chaos, holding a Nintendo 3DS console in her hands, head tilted to the side. Nevertheless, she walked to the couch and sat down, focusing on her game. Hajime decided it'd be best to go back to his room and check on Nagito. Shuichi finally managed to calm down and sat on the couch across from the pink haired girl, and Rantaro followed him.

After a few minutes passed, they heard a knocking on the door.


End file.
